


he is a monster

by yakitalki



Series: yaki's assclass fics [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abused Shiota Nagisa, Insanity, Lowercase, Mental Anguish, Monsters, Nagisa being Nagisa, Self-Harm, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Shiota Nagisa-centric, electrified, im going to make even more angst though tehe, im sorry i wrote this i know i did him dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakitalki/pseuds/yakitalki
Summary: nagisa was just like his motherhe was a monster
Series: yaki's assclass fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	he is a monster

**Author's Note:**

> TW PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS RELATED TO TOASTER BATH, SELF HARM, AND SUICIDE. 
> 
> Also! this is my first time writing in a while and I'm not exactly proud of this fic because I'm having a hard time trying to make what i want actually be expressed
> 
> anyways... enjoy?
> 
> also i apologize for what i did to nagisa. this was supposed to be meant as he was going insane. no person should ever get shock therapy in an attempt to 'fix themselves'

nagisa lived his entire life loathing his mother

hating every little decision she made for him

like tying his hair up a certain way, and when he didn’t, his head would get repeatedly slammed into whatever heard surface closest to him

or not being able to go outside because ‘mommy’s little girl would get muddy’

not being able to play sports because we wouldn’t want mommy’s little girl to get hurt

he hated it all

earlier at school, people kept making fun of his girly looks, and feminine body

nagisa couldn’t blame them, he did look female. but what was bothering him was that they wouldn’t stop. even kororsensei was in on it, all of them trying to get nagisa into a skirt as they took pictures. 

luckily sugino wasn’t there that day, so at least he didn’t see nagisa’s outburst.

nagisa had had enough, what did you expect? 

he yelled at all of them, every word resonated with hatred, they rolled off his tongue with the most bitter of deceptions. 

the shock on their faces was evident 

some of them even looked scared. scared of nagisa. 

and thats when he realized

he is exactly like his mother

the clone of the person he despised most in this wicked world

a monster

he was a monster

he insulted everyone in that classroom in his rage

h̵̩̰͇̫̅e̷͈͉͇͋ ̸̇̓̈́ͅi̸̢̠̲͒̌̆̽͜s̴͎̐͠ ̸̯̮̪̥͐̔̊͑ä̵̟́̒̿̚͘ ̸̦̈́̅̅̚m̴̘͗͑͋͑̒ǫ̸̭̣̌̈́̆͠ņ̶̻̲͌̋̓s̶͓̫̖͗͒̈͠ẗ̷͓̗̳́͑́ḛ̴͓͚̋̓͛̉͝r̸͙͔̉͆͌̔

m̸̢̂̔̕͝ǫ̶͚͓͎̘̔͐́̈́̕n̷̘̯̼̭̻͌͐̋͗͝s̸͍̭͈͚͓͝t̷̡̼̬̱͑̎͗͜e̸͕̻̜͕̤̊́̃͠͝r̸̨̨͇̂̽͘͠s̴̠͍̒ ̷͎̳͖̺̾d̶͔͔̤̂̒̇̈͌ő̶̦͙̋n̷̠̗͕̮̉̌̿t̶̘̊̈͝ ̴̝͈͔̯̜̇̂̔͝d̴̠̀̊ë̵̬̗͆́̍̈͜s̴̡̝̗̠͉͋̔̒̈́ê̶̞ŗ̸̗͍̤̜̋̆͠v̴͓͓̫̘̋̍̐ę̶̱̦͆̀̎̕ͅ ̷̧̮̗͒̋̾̚t̴̝̯̞̾̄̌͂̔ȍ̵͕̻̋̒̈́ ̴̯̜̔̽͘̚͝ĺ̸̫̗̱͓͠ỉ̵̢̧̜̣v̴̱͔͖̫͕̚͝e̷̘͒̂̐̚

nagisa realized

hiromi wasn’t the villain in his story

he was 

nagisa thought about how much of a disgusting creature he was on his walk home.

he even skipped school after his childish tantrum. such an insolent brat he was. 

when he got home, he made sure to be a very good child

he ignored the texts on his phone

they had to be insults

all of his classmates reminding him what a m̷̠̮̹̬̯̠͛̓́̈́͒̐̔̅̇̊͘ỡ̷̧̡̦̻̠͉͖̥̙̺̼͂̒̀̋̔̽͐̈́̏̆̊͐͜͝͠n̵̹͉̼̖̐́̍͂̌̌̽̈́̓́̾̑͒̍͘͜ͅͅs̷̡̧̖̼͉̱̗͎̜̥̪̈̌̂͐̽̂̑̈̆̌͗͒͘̚͝t̷̡̧̻̪̙͕̺̬̞̝͎͇̤̗̎͗̾͒̇͛̆̈́̿͒̉̉̏̈́͊̕͠͝ë̴̡̬͉̖̘͚̬̓̅̒͒̆̐͜r̴͍̞̽͒ he was

nagisa was alone in his room after dinner when he prepared to take a ņ̶̨̯̟̖̯͖͔̱̖̘̹̱̞͍͐̈́̈́̔̑̽̿̋̈́̚͘͜͝͝i̸̭̩̻̱͖̼̜͍̩̼͍̪̥͌͗͊ç̶̨̠̟̯̠̝̱͐̏̾̐͂͐͌̾̈̎̃̍͘͝͝e̵͇̲͉̹̘̱̿͊͒̿̈́ ̴̞̝̗͖͔͚̦̱̲̱̂͂̏̇͑̚b̵̛͙̟̹̺̗̖͓͈̲͙̝͍͇̜̺̻̅̈͂̿̓̏̈́̈̔͐͛͌ͅa̴̡̧̡̛̖͖̖̩̫̱̼̹͈t̸̢̡̡̪̯̞̝͙̜̯̪̞͙̊̽̏͑̽͝h̶̫̟̼͍̣̋͐͆̕͝.

he brought his mothers toaster and plugged into the wall, then turned on the bath faucet, the appliance filling up rather quickly

nagisa dropped the toaster inside, the water already crackling with electricity. he stared at it as he undressed himself and picked up his razor. 

h̷͙̻̗́e̴̠͇̹̊̈́̋ͅ ̴͍̙̽h̶̲͎̞̓ā̴̛͜d̸̫̝̏̎ ̴̜͎̠̄̌̀l̴͔̱̣͛̑̑̿o̵̯̲͑́o̷̤͍̺̅̊̚k̶͔̻̞͚̈́̓̍̕e̵̱͠d̷̥̙̗̿ ̵̮̮͕̖͘i̶̢̲̳̋͆͗͜ẗ̴̩́͑͋͠ ̶̡̄͌u̷̡̫̮͉̍̒̿̓p̸͖͗̉͌ ̷̭̭̮͐͝b̸̛̺͕̝̟̾̀͌e̷̪̲̿̅f̷̧̊o̴̲̔͊r̶̺̠̯̐̊e̴̦̼̍̒̈́,̶͚̭̪̐͊̀̿ ̴̝̜̦̊͘m̷̭̂͐ơ̶̢̹͎̲̆̈́n̷͈̞̦̺̾͊͝s̸͇͖͇̗̆̑͂͝t̷̩̫͓̄̓̏̎e̵͎̮͛͒̍͗r̵̟̟̰̩͘͠s̸̛̺͕͇̅͐̈́ ̴̨̜̉š̴̮̟͂͒̕u̷͍͚̔̊c̸̻̯͇͊̿̔͋h̶͍͙̅̈́̎ ̴̪̹͒̏͋̂â̶͈͚̤̓̌̈́s̵̮̠̳̈́̓͋̒ ̵̤͓͌̾̚ḧ̴̡̛͎̥̯́͘i̴̱̇̽͆m̸̙͊ͅs̸̠̟͔̀͛̚ȩ̴̫͚̺̈́͘l̷̰̥̀͌͜f̴̡̙̯͝ ̸̡͖̪ģ̵̈́̓̾̏ȇ̴̹̥̝̟t̷̠͖̒ͅ ̷͖̖̩̍̓s̸͚̖͌̏h̸̲̑̔̕o̸͉͝c̶̫̙̗͗̈́k̶̦͎̦̲͆͌ ̶̜̬̬̘̓͆͝t̴̫̋̇̽h̴̡̙̣̗͗̅͒e̸̦̹̻̎͂͝r̷̩̄̈a̵̳̬̬̒͂ṗ̸͉͋y̸̬̯͓͖͐ ̷̝̱̝̱̒̅ṱ̸̡̿͋͝o̵̳̞̜͂̉̏͝ ̴̪͔͙̩̅̽̉f̸͍͈͓͌͐͌į̵̜̭͇̐x̸̢͔͚̞ ̷̬̩͇͆͂͘͜͠t̶̖͇̦̆̇̏h̸͎͈̠̗̉͋e̶̗̠̙͛̽̊m̷͉͙͋͐̈́s̶͓̟̠͍̆̈́ȩ̶̙̦͂̿̿͝l̴̗̣̗̈́͐ṿ̴͓̓ë̸̩s̸̰̓̃͐

cut after cut after cut racked his body, but nagisa didn’t feel a thing

blood pooled in the floor as the bathtub overflowed. 

nagisa smiled at himself in the mirror. he had mutilated himself to make sure no one could see the monster side of him.

he stepped into the bathtub, electricity flowing through his veins. he didn’t care though, he wasn’t fully submerged yet. 

the boy laid down and shut his eyes as thousands of volts convulsed through his body, blood pouring out in large quantities. 

ţ̶̣̹̈̎̿ĥ̸͈̮̤̊̅e̷͉͎͈̜͠ ̴̥̞͇̥͗̈̌m̴̡̲̼̆̍͊ó̶̤̰̘͚ň̴̘͊̇̚s̴̎͛̊͜͝t̴͍̞̿̅̂ë̴͎̻̪́r̵̺͎͚̈̃̚͜͝ ̶͖̟̳͑͆̏͠w̸̖̄͂̓̿ͅͅä̸̠̝̣́̏s̸̺̰̺̿ ̸̰̠͚̓͛d̶̯͔͔̆̒̋͐ͅe̴̜͙̪̽͛̓̕ả̵̯d̸͓̓̽ ̸̘̺̼͗̈́͂n̸͖̦̔ò̷̢̰͍w̸̛͕̤̆̈́


End file.
